Problem: $7.097 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $7.097 \times 10^{-4} = 7.097 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $7.097 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;709\;7$